


Froze Over

by gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, while i do ship them this fic isn't overtly shippy so i'm tagging it as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/gilswaifu
Summary: Gilgamesh sees snow for the first time.(Day 6: Seasons/Holidays)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kotomine Kirei
Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	Froze Over

“Kirei…” said Gilgamesh, looking out the church window. “What is that?”

Kirei, in the process of making their dinner, put down his knife and turned his head to look. “Oh, it’s snowing. Surely you don’t mean to imply you don’t know what snow is?” He turned back to the raw pork on the cutting board with a smirk to dodge Gilgamesh’s razor-sharp glare. 

“Well, it’s not too surprising,” he continued. “In your original life you lived in a place where snow would have been a foreign concept, but I would have assumed the Grail would teach you about something so simple.”

“I am aware of what snow is, Kirei!” Gilgamesh said. “I was simply referring to the fact that it seems to be falling now. Though it is true it is not as hot here as the land I ruled, from what I have learned from the Grail’s knowledge, this city did not seem to be cold enough. There was nothing of the sort polluting my sky a year prior.”

It had been almost a year, hadn’t it, since the end of the war, Kirei thought. He also amusedly pondered the implications of Gilgamesh referring to a natural weather pattern as pollution, and whether or not it would be entertaining to find out what the King of Hero’s opinion on acid rain was.

“Though not often, it does snow here on occasion,” Kirei said. “But even then it is practically unheard of for it to stick to the ground after. If you would like to experience it for yourself I suggest you go out there now, as it is sure to stop soon.”

“There is no need. I was interested if this was some rare phenomenon. But if it is merely a common occurrence, there is no need to chase down a few flurries like some sort of unruly dog.” Gilgamesh left the window and sat down at the table, his arm sprawled over the back of the chair. That was the end of that particular topic.

The next morning, however…

Gilgamesh laughed. “Are you going to call this a miracle from that god of yours, Kirei?” he asked.

Sure enough, despite all odds Fuyuki had a proper snowfall. The ground was sparkling white, and more snow was still falling, much thicker than the tiny specks from last night. 

“It certainly is rare,” Kirei said. He thought momentarily of where he was to find a shovel to clear the path leading to the road, but then pictured someone slipping on the ice and decided to let it be. 

Opening the door to the courtyard, Gilgamesh stepped outside. He was dressed in his white v-neck and snakeskin pants; clearly clothes that weren’t meant for this type of weather, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He looked upwards, a few flakes landing on his face.

Gilgamesh brought his hand up to touch his cheek where the snow had made contact, but it had already melted. He then held out his hand to catch more, though of course those also dissolved at the contact with body heat.

“If you want to hold some properly, you should gather some that’s already fallen,” said Kirei, who’d followed him outside yet still hung back near the house. 

“You dare suggest I hold something that has already touched the ground? Do not let the rarity of this occasion let you lose your senses and fall into treachery.” Or so he said, but there was no serious malice in his voice. 

“I merely suggest it because last night you seemed interested in experiencing what a true snowfall was like. There is not much else to do if you do not want to touch it.”

With a small thoughtful hum Gilgamesh walked further into the courtyard. The snow on the ground wasn’t very deep, and so he was able to walk over it with just his normal shoes. He approached the large shrub in the center of the yard and scooped up a large amount of snow from the top of it with both hands.

Kirei could see Gilgamesh’s expression change to a more overt curiosity; still extremely arrogant, still disgusted by the modern world, yet genuinely earnest in the desire to experience something new.

Gilgamesh even folded the snow together, then held the packed snowball in his hands as it, too, slowly melted. The tips of his fingers had begun to turn red from the cold.

“Would you say winter is to your liking then?” Kirei asked.

Looking back up at the sky, Gilgamesh said, “It is certainly not a boring experience. Perhaps there will be more means of entertainment than I expected before the next war. Now, tell me, Kirei…”

Before Kirei could even question what Gilgamesh could possibly want, a portal to the Gate of Babylon opened and shot a snowball in his face.

“This is what you are supposed to do on these occasions, correct?”

**Author's Note:**

> i completely forget if they ever mentioned it was snowing during zero so if they did just uhhhh don't worry about it


End file.
